Even before our story began
by kanonair1999
Summary: When I was a little girl I remember a boy, he had salmon colored hair and a pure white scarf that looked like a dragons scales. I remember he told me that he'd always protect me and that one day when we were older we'd always be together.


**Hi everyone c:**

**As you can tell this is my first fanfiction and am very excited to see if it turns out well XD**

**Reviews and opinions would be a big help.**

**Title: **Even before our story began

**Summary: **When I was a little girl I remember a boy, he had salmon colored hair and a pure white scarf that looked like a dragons scales. I remember he told me that he'd always protect me and that one day when we were older we'd always be together.

**Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail or any of the characters.**

_**Even before our story began**_

- Hey natsu, don't run so fast!-

_Little lucy and natsu play tag in a small evergreen grass plain, the sun is warm while they run around in the grass, the sound of laughter and the rustle of the grass fill the plain~_

-I'm not running fast, it's just that you're too slow- natsu said as he stopped running and put his arms behind his head. He giggled at the sight of lucy. Poor lucy had been trying to catch up to natsu in a futile attempt to tag him, but she wouldn't give up and keep running towards natsu.

Midway to natsu, lucy was panting really hard, her legs were wobbly and she could feel her small legs give in to the fatigue. In an attempt to keep running, lucy didn't see a rock in the way and clumsily toppled over.

-EEEP!-

Natsu heard a small sqeak and looked over to where lucy was, he hadn't seen her trip, he'd been quite entertained by his own thought's. But as soon as he saw lucy on the ground crying he sprinted to her.

-Lucy are you ok?!- natsu said as he reached lucy. Natsu saw that she was still laying on her stomach while she cried. He picked up lucy with a bit of effort and sat her down. Lucy keep on crying as she pointed to her scraped knee. As natsu looked at her scraped knee he had an idea. He ran over to the tree line that ended the grass plain, it wasn't to far, it was actually pretty close to where they were playing.

Once he got there he made his way over to two backpacks, one of which was his and the other lucy's . He opened lucys light pick backpack and rummaged through the contents, until he finally came across what he was looking for. The first aid kit.

Lucy always brought a first aid kit, because natsu was always getting hurt. But never the other way around. With the first aid kit in hand natsu made his way over to lucy. When he got there he opened the kit and took out a small disinfectant spray and a box filled with Band-Aids. When natsu sprayed the disinfectant lucy wasn't crying anymore, but she was still sniffling. Natsu then sloppily placed a Band-Aid on lucys scraped knee, he thought the Band-Aid looked a little off so he placed a second one on her knee. He put everything he used back in the small box and looked at lucys knee contemptly, proud of his work.

-There you go lucy, it's all better- natsu said with a grin plastered on his face. Lucy stopped sniffling and wiped her nose, she looked at her knee and her eye's widened, it was true her knee looked all better. As she looked closer at the doodles on the Band-Aids, she saw the one on the bottom had small white doggies like the stuffed plue in her room and the one on top had little blue cats with wings. Lucy smiled.

-wow natsu- lucy said as she looked up at him.- my knee is all better.- She said getting up and dusting herself off.

-Thank you natsu- Lucy said as she smiled. Suddenly she captured natsu in a hug and giggled happily as she did it.

-Hey lucy, be careful you could have killed me- Natsu said playfully as he hugged lucy back. Lucy took this as an opportunity to snuggle into natsu's scarf. Natsu was a bit taken aback by lucy, but let her continue.

They hugged each other for a while till lucy took her face out of natsu's scarf and looked up at him. Natsu was a little taller than her.

-Hey natsu?-

-Yeah- He said as he looked down.

- Will you always be with me to help me when I get hurt?-

Natsu gave it a bit of thought, then answered. –Yeah lucy, you don't have to worry about that cuz I'll be right by your side-

Lucy seemed contempt with natsus answer, until another question popped into her head.

-What about if I'm in danger?-

Natsu didn't even have to think about this question. He already knew the answer.

-lucy, even if a million monsters would attack you, I'd always be there to take them all down, I am strong after all.-

Lucy giggled at the last thing he said – And I promise to always stay by your side and protect you too natsu- lucy said as she smiled.- we'll always protect each other-

-Let's go home lucy it's getting late- Natsu said grabbing lucy by the hand and walking towards the tree line. They walked together side by side, with the promise of being together today, tomorrow and well into the future.


End file.
